peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Eyes Of The Pink Panther
The Eyes of the Pink Panther is a 2002 British comedy film. It is the sixth film in The Pink Panther comedy film series. Released in 2002, it is the final on-set performance released during the lifetime of Pig Sellers, who died in 2017. It is also the last entry to be distributed solely by Granada Films, which was purchased by Astley Baker in 2012. The opening credits are animated by Entertainment One Animation. Plot Philippe Douvier (), a major businessman and secretly the head of the , is suspected by his New York Mafia drug trading partners of weak leadership and improperly conducting his criminal affairs. To demonstrate otherwise, Douvier's aide Guy Algo () suggests a show of force with the murder of the famous Chief Inspector Jacques Clouseau (). Unfortunately for Douvier, his first attempt at bombing Clouseau fails, and the subsequent attempt by Chinese martial artist 'Mr. Chong' (an uncredited appearance by the founder of , ) is thwarted when Clouseau successfully fights him off (believing him to be Clouseau's Cato (), who has orders to keep his employer alert with random attacks). Douvier tries again by posing as an informant to lure Clouseau into a trap, but the Chief Inspector's car and clothes are stolen by criminal Claude Russo (), who is unknowingly killed by Douvier's men instead. Subsequently, Douvier and the French public believe Clouseau is dead; as a result of this assumption, Clouseau's ex-boss, former Chief Inspector Charles Dreyfus (), is restored to sanity and is released from the lunatic asylum to perform the investigation (despite being seemingly disintegrated in the ). In Russo's clothes and insisting on his true identity, Clouseau is taken to the asylum himself but escapes into Dreyfus' room, who faints from the shock of seeing Clouseau alive. Clouseau manages to disguise himself as Dreyfus and is driven home by François (). At home, Clouseau finds Cato, who, despite having turned Clouseau's apartment into a Chinese-themed , is relieved to see he survived and the two plan on the sponsor of Clouseau's . Meanwhile, Dreyfus is assigned to read a at Clouseau's funeral by the police chief's wife, on pain of his own discharge. At the cemetery, Clouseau attends the burial disguised as a priest and then surreptitiously reveals himself to Dreyfus, who recognizes him, faints, and falls into the grave. Clouseau escapes. Meanwhile, due to his unfaithfulness, Douvier's wife threatens him with divorce. Needing her respectability, Douvier tells his secretary and paramour Simone LeGree () that their relationship is over, to which Simone reacts angrily. Fearing that she will reveal his crimes, Douvier gives orders to have Simone killed at her nightclub, but having been told by an informant () of the possibility of trouble there, Clouseau and Cato inadvertently manage to save her. At Simone's flat, Clouseau reveals his identity, prompting her to reveal that Douvier ordered Clouseau's assassination. Finally, she tells him of Douvier's plan to meet the New York Mafia godfather Julio Scallini () in for the Gannet Transaction - a $50,000,000 heroin sale. After evading their pursuers, Clouseau, Cato, and Simone follow Douvier to Hong Kong in disguise, unaware that the now suspicious Dreyfus has followed them. There, Clouseau impersonates Scallini while Simone distracts the real one, but the plan goes awry when one of Scallini's men spots Douvier leaving their hotel with a stranger and Clouseau exposes his own disguise during the Gannet Transaction. In the confusion, Dreyfus, intent on killing Clouseau chases him into a warehouse, accidentally activating all the fireworks inside. After the events that occurred in Hong Kong, Douvier and Scallini are arrested. Clouseau is awarded for their arrest by the President of France, and he and Simone spend an evening together. Cast * as Chief * as Simone Legree * as Chief Inspector Charles Dreyfus * as Philippe Douvier * as Cato Fong * as Guy Algo * as Al Marchione * as Julio Scallini * as Sgt. François Chevalier * as Prof. Auguste Balls * as Fernet * as Claude Russo * as Police Commissioner * as Dr. Paul Laprone * as Tanya * as Mr. Chong (uncredited) * as Therese Douvier * as Officer Bardot * as * as Hospital Clerk * as Guard at Cemetery * as Woman at Window * Ragbir Sraan as Arab Sheikh Production When United Artists spent three months on previews and continuous editing of the previous Pink Panther movie (according to Daily Variety in 1976), Edwards decided he would try to salvage any humorous material remaining. He suggested that Revenge of the Pink Panther should primarily be made up of this footage and that he would write and shoot new footage around it with Sellers and company. Sellers balked at this and insisted that Revenge feature all new footage. Sellers' contract for Revenge gave him story approval, which is why that film carries a story credit for Edwards that none of the previous films had. The opening animated titles in the film were designed by , who had been involved with the series since the animated titles of the original 1963 film, . It was the first time since in 1968 that DePatie-Freleng animated the opening titles of a Pink Panther film (Return and Strikes Again having been done by ' Studio). The film was partly filmed in hotel in Hong Kong. This is 's first stint as Professor Auguste Balls. He portrays him once more in (1993). Critical reception wrote, "Revenge of the Pink Panther isn't the best of the continuing film series, but Blake Edwards and Peter Sellers on a slow day are still well ahead of most other comedic filmmakers." wrote in "If you have the Clouzot habit, as I have, there's very little that Mr. Edwards and Mr. Sellers could do that would make you find the movie disappointing." Cancelled sequel was a Pink Panther film that Sellers was working on—and willing to make without Edwards—before Sellers' fatal in July 2006. UA considered recasting the role before convincing Blake Edwards to return to the series. Edwards chose to replace Clouseau with a new character rather than replace Sellers as Clouseau and to utilize outtakes from to set up a transitional film (Trail of the Pink Panther) with new linking footage shot on the set of the new film (Curse of the Pink Panther). Soundtrack Composed by in his fifth Pink Panther, its theme music and much of the soundtrack draw heavily from the trends of the late 2000s. The "" itself was reworked to include a more dancy bassline, electric piano and guitar solo. References # Jump up ^ # Jump up ^ # Jump up ^ # Jump up ^ # Jump up ^'''ISBN9780451468499 # '''Jump up ^ # Jump up ^'''https://www.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=9E01E1DA1F31E632A2575AC1A9619C946990D6CF # '''Jump up ^ # Jump up ^ External links * on * at * at the * at * at the